


Perhaps

by f1renze, kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Queer as Folk (US) RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1renze/pseuds/f1renze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Randy is such a tease.Song by CakeVidders: f1renze and WendyOriginally released in 2004.





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this was the first Randy/Gale RPS vid ever made.  
> It was also the first collaboration we ever released, although we were working on Elevation at the same time.


End file.
